Stand By Me
by thesalvatoregirl
Summary: Klaus has only ever loved her, only ever cared about her. Only ever her. Ava. Fluffy One shot. Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dears! So, this is a little one shot between Klaus and an OC. It has been in my head for ages and I really wanted to get it down. So, I need to explain this a little, Ava (OC) is Klaus' first and only love, Charlotte was only the girl he used for the sacrifice and he didn't love her. Ava is from when Klaus was human and she is a 1000 year old hybrid just like him however she has spent a few hundred years away from him. Anyway, I'll stop babbling so you can read. Really hope you like it! **

I woke up the next morning and rubbed my eyes. I rolled over and saw that Nik was still sleeping. I raised my finger and lightly traced his strong jaw line and up his dimpled cheek. His eyelids fluttered slightly but remained closed.

"Morning," He murmured.

"Morning," I whispered, placing a tender kiss on his lips. I threw a leg over his waist and sat up so I was straddling him. One of his hands rested on my waist whilst the other gently caressed my thigh. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he buried his head in the crook of my neck and started kissing it softly.

"I don't deserve you." He said quietly, his breath tickling the base of my neck.

"Don't start this again." I said, weaving my hands through his dark blonde locks.

"It's true though," He said, pulling back and leaning his forehead against mine, his eyes sad.

"Don't say that, I'm not a saint either Nik." I said, gazing into his dark blue eyes.

"I think I've done a little worse then you, I've killed alot of people Ava." He said seriously.

"So have I."

"Innocent people."

"So have I,"

"Thousands."

I nodded. "Neither of us are perfect and the past is the past. Neither of us can change that. I don't care what you've done; it won't change the way I feel about you. I've loved you for a thousand years and I'll love you for a thousand more." I said solemnly before kissing him lovingly.

"Another reason I don't deserve you." He sighed.

I groaned. "Nik, do me a favour?"

"Anything." He said.

"_Shut up_."

He smirked before kissing me softly. "Sorry love."

I laughed and looked at the clock, almost 10am.

"We should probably get up." I said.

"We probably should." He sighed.

However, neither of us moved.

I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes.

"I love you." He whispered huskily into my ear.

"I love you too." I murmured placing a kiss on the base of his throat. He pulled my face up to his and kissed me passionately. Things quickly got heated when his tongue slid into my mouth and ran along my bottom lip. I fisted my hands into his hair as his hands gripped my waist. I moaned into his mouth as his tongue battled with mine.

Suddenly, a shrill ringing echoed through the room and I pulled away with a groan. I looked towards the bedside table and saw my phones screen was flashing. I reached over and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I said, putting the phone to my ear. I was still quite breathless.

"Ava?" A voice asked.

"Yeah?" I breathed. Nik sent me an annoyed look and mouthed at me 'hang up'. I shook my head and hit his arm playfully.

"It's Bekah, look, where are you? And where is Nik? We need to-" She was cut off by Nik grabbing the phone and hanging up. He chucked the phone into the side table and claimed my lips in his again.

"That was quite rude." I murmured against his lips.

"She'll live." He shrugged. I pulled back and raised an eyebrow.

"You realize she'll kill us when she sees us." I laughed.

"Well, I guess we better stay in here for eternity then." He said, placing butterfly kisses up my neck.

"Very tempting but no, we really should get up soon." I sighed, relishing in the feeling of his lips on my skin.

"I don't see you moving." He said. I could feel him smirking against my skin.

"I said we should; not that I was going to."

Nik chuckled and lifted his head to lean his forehead against mine. I gazed into his eyes and I could see thoughts were racing through his head.

"You're not a monster Nik." I said softly, caressing his cheek. "I can see what's going through your mind. You're thinking that you're a heartless monster that doesn't deserve someone like me."

"You reading my mind now?" He said quietly.

"You see, I love you so much that I know what you're thinking and I can finish your sentences. You're not a monster, no matter how much you think you are. Just remember, it's Mikaels fault. He made you like this and soon, he'll be rotting in the deepest pit of hell." I said solemnly. For the first time in 1000 years, I saw genuine shock on his face. I kissed him softly and waited for him to say something but he remained silently. "I think this is the longest I've ever heard you quiet." I laughed.

He still didn't speak; he just pulled me towards him and kissed me. This one was soft, gentle and long unlike the others which were usually passionate and fierce.

"I love you so much." He murmured against my lips.

"As I do you."

He flipped us over so he was hovering over me. This quickly turned into another make out session until I flipped us back over and pulled away. He groaned and then started to pout. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression.

"Stop pouting, you big baby." I said with a smirk. "So what shall we do today? If we ever _do _leave this room?"

"I was thinking we could have a lazy day, we could stay in bed and watch films?" He suggested.

"I like the sound of that," I smiled before rolling off of him and getting out of bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Nik complained, scowling at me.

"Someone has to turn the TV on and put the DVD in, plus, I'm cold." I said, grabbing Niks shirt off the floor and putting it on.

"Let me warm you up then," He smirked, a mischievous, seductive glint in his eyes.

I smirked back as I turned the TV on the wall on and put _Stand by Me _on.

"What are we watching?"

"_Stand by Me_," I said.

Nik groaned as I got back into bed and snuggled into his chest. "Again?"

"Yes, _again_, it's a good film!" I defended. _Stand by Me_ was my favourite film.

Nik just chuckled as the opening titles came up. I turned in his arms so my back was against his chest and started the movie.

**A/N: So, whadya think? I am considering making a story of Klaus and Ava, should I? With this, I really wanted to show a human, caring side of him as they never show that on the show, I really think he should have a love interest! So please review and tell me what you guys think! Pleeease?**

**Plus, I'm trying to update Heartless Soul but got a bit of writers block! If you haven't read it, please check it out, its a Stefan/OC story.**

**Please review! Really means alot! (:**

**LoveForeverAndAlways**

**Lauren(: x**


	2. Important Authors Note

Hey guys,

So, I started a story with this one-shot and the prolougue is now on my profile,

It's called '_**Call Me A Traitor**_'

Its switched up a little though,

Please go and have a read and review!

It would mean so much!

Thank you(:

Lauren

xxxx


End file.
